The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically doffing bobbins from roving frames and replacing the doffed bobbins with empty tubes.
As is known, the operation of doffing bobbins from roving frames and replacing the removed bobbins with empty tubes thereon the roving is to be wound, is generally carried out in a manual manner with a great amount of labour and a consequent poor efficiency of the roving frames.
Known semi-automatic doffing and replacing apparatus, on the other hand, are rather complex and of large size and do not carry out the mentioned operations in a completely automatic way.